This invention relates to medical devices useful for the anastomosis of injured or lacerated nerves, and to a method for rejoining the ends or stumps of lacerated or severed nerves, such as peripheral nerves.
The repair of lacerated or severed peripheral nerves, using sutures or tubes, is a common surgical procedure. The use of these procedures has enhanced the surgeon's ability to replant amputated body parts, to achieve composite tissue transfer, and to graft nerves. The current procedures usually involve penetration of the nerve with needle or suture. Such penetration results in the formation of scar tissue which significantly inhibits anastomosis of the nerve ends preventing nerve regeneration or reconnection.
Tubes, which are commonly used to reconnect nerve ends, are not adjustable in diameter and are almost impossible to select for perfect fit over a nerve. If the tube is too small, the nerve is traumatized and swells. If the tube is too large, there is bad anastomosis. It is impossible to provide a spectrum of tubes which afford a perfect fit and optimal anastomosis.
One sutureless nerve repair device and method involves use of a rough surfaced two piece tube. This device and method is discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,349, 4,669,474, and 4,883,618. These devices are body absorbable, and tubular in structure. They operate on a friction type fit and do not provide the spectrum of sizes require for proper fit and optimal anastomosis.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,504 discloses a method and device whereby a flexible, inelastic sheet is used as a basis for suturing nerve ends together with guidelines to instruct surgeons precisely how much tissue must be trimmed from the stumps of severed nerves. This device requires suturing of the nerve ends and enhances unwanted scar tissue formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,966 discloses a bioabsorbable tube for repair of nerve defects or gaps. This device also has the differences of tube size and fit.
The prior art falls well short of the novel sling device and method for regenerating nerve ends embodied by the present invention.
The present state of the art falls well short of the necessity to provide an adjustable, breathable, semipermeable, porous sutureless sling for the optimal anastomosis of peripheral nerves or the like.